Don t stand so close to me
by MoonyDarcy
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de su querido profesor de posiones Snape, el siente el mismo sentimiento, pero hay problemas ¿podra ocultarle el romance a su novio Ron? capi 5 up! perdon la tardanza!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione no quería ir a su clase de pociones, no sabia lo que le pasaría, era su primer dìa de clases como alumna de séptimo curso, si era su alumna y lo había aceptado , quería a su profesor, con un cariño extraño pero muchas de esas tantas veces necesitaba respirar el mismo aire que respiraba el…una ráfaga de aire frió recorrió su cuerpo, ya no era extraño pues lo sentía cada vez que hablaba o pensaba en el…

-Herms? Estas bien?  
-si…Ginny, estoy bien…  
-es que…andas extraña desde que llegamos…  
-no te preocupes Gin…estoy bien  
-¿segura?  
-completamente  
-bueno, vamos que Harry y Ron nos esperan…la verdad no se que pensaban ellos  
-¿a que te refieres?  
-a ser amiga tuya  
-¿Cómo?  
-no te merecen….  
Hermione sonrió por el comentario de su amiga

La dos llegaron al gran comedor, Hermione no se dio cuenta que una mirada la seguía hasta su puesto  
-hola Luna!  
-hola hermione….  
-¿Cómo esta Neville?  
-sigue preocupado,,,otra vez Trevor se le escapo  
-pobrecillo…suerte con la busqueda  
-si…  
-oye, me sorprende que Luna haya querido estar con Neville, después de aquel "encuentro" ¿lo recuerdas? En quinto…  
-si, como no recordarlo, la cara de Neville pensando que Luna era de otro planeta  
-bueno, la verdad es que todos lo pensabamos  
-un poco, pero es bueno que se unio tanto al grupo…ya no la tratan tan mal como ántes  
-pues si…

La guerra solo habia durado unos meses…extrañamente los meses de vacaciones asi que nadie logro descansar como se debe….los profesores lloraban aquella perdida, La gran silla la usaba Mcgonnagall  
-Hermione!  
-Harry!  
Los dos se abrazaron, la mirada no soportaba aquello  
-¿Cómo esta Fleur y Bill?-preguntó Hermione a Ron  
-bien..Afortunadamente, Gabrielle se vino a vivir para aca…no queria estar lejos de su hermana, va a estudiar aquí en Hogwarts, en el curso de Ginny  
-ya veo…

Hermione se sentó volteando de vez en cuando a la mesa de los profesores…alli estaba el, la persona que se aparecía en su mente —eso era malo el habiendo estudiado oclumancia- y allí estaba de nueva cuenta perdiendose en sus ojos negros y frios  
-peor ¿Qué haces Hermione? Estas viendo a "tu profesor" a uno de los enemigo s de Harry y principalmente tuyos…  
-pero es que es tan guapo-decía otra parte de ella en su conciencia  
-¡pero es tu profesor¡piensalo!  
-¡OH! Pero tiene algo…algo….

-Hermione!  
-¿mande?  
-es que estas viendo a Snape…-dijo Ginny-otra vez  
-lo siento…  
-bueno…al menos tu querido novio no se dio cuenta…  
-¿Cuál?  
-ah!caray no sabia que tuvieses tantos  
-lo siento…ando tanto en las nubes que ya ni se que hacer  
Ginny rió  
-¿de quien crees que hablo?  
-…ni idea  
Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia Ron  
-¡ah si….el  
-si…el…se le hizo raro que no lo saludaras…ya sabes como se pone  
-si…dejame hablar con el  
-esta bien

-hola niño  
-hola-dijo

-siento no haberte saludado, bien sabes como traigo la cabeza últimamente…  
-lo se Herms, solo por eso quedas exenta...  
Hermione le sonrió, La persona que la veía detenidamente hubiese dado hasta lo imposible por que esa sonrisa fuese dirigida a el  
La chica lo beso sin mezclar de sentimientos…algo le decia que querer a dos hombres no estaba bien…  
-¿me perdonas?  
-no podria estar enojado contigo aunque quisiera...  
-hola chicos…  
-Gabrielle!-dijo Ginny que se habia hecho muy buena amiga de ella en la boda de Bill era una látima que fuese la hermana de Fleur  
-Ginny!  
-¿Cómo estas chica?  
-de marravilla-la rubia tenia un excelente ingles era muy raro pues Fleur no…  
-¿y eso?  
-pues…Dumbledore me dejo en Griffindor  
¿Griffindor?  
La rubia de ojos azules sonrio y asintió a la vez…  
-pues el sombrero seleccionador…me queria en Slytherin…pero decidio que era mejor Griffindor…  
-igual que a mi-dijo Harry tomando a Ginny por la cintura  
-lo se…espero no haberme perdido mucho después de lo de la batalla…pobre Bill….-dijo para sí misma  
Ron la veía embobado, Hermione se dio cuenta de ello, decidio no reprochar, pues ella lo "engañaba" a parte Gabrielle seria la pefecta excusa para romper con el…  
-chicos! Ya encontre a Trevor!  
-Neville!  
-Harry!-dijo el chico ahora delgado peor igual de despistado  
-gracias…por la ayuda de las plantas en la guerra  
-ya sabes…para lo que se te ofrezca ¿y Luna?  
-fue a buscar a Trevor.  
-¿no es grandiosa?-dijo el chico poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara, se le veía muy enamorado de la chica rubia  
-si Nev…lo es…-dijo Harry como dandole el avionazo

Hermione comió rapidamente, no quería perderse su primera clase aunque se debatía entre no ir e ir….  
Algo la interrumpio  
-Herms, la clase!-dijo su novio  
-a si…vamos-y tomo su mano algo que la hacia sentir segura  
Neville se despidio de Luna que apenas etraba por el gran comedor con un beso rápido en los labios…ella siguió en las nubes después de ese beso ,el tenía herbologia  
Harry se despidio de Ginny rapidamente de igual forma…  
Ron no queria dejar de ver a Gabrielle…y la rubia no le despegaba los ojos de encima

Todos los alumnos llegaron rápidamente Hermione tomo junto con Harry y Ron los primeros asientos con la estupida excusa de que asi Snape no se daria cuenta de que estarian alli y no les bajaria puntos a su casa….  
-si claro!-dijo Ron-para la suerte que se carga nuestra casa…¡seremos los primeros en recibir la bajada de puntos!

Una ráfaga de aire frio entro por la puerta trasera, la misma que sentía Hermione cada vez que lo veía…y con ella un Snape mas serio que nunca


	2. Chapter 2

**Angélica: **pues muchas gracias, por checar mis errores, se te agradece de verdad, aunque normalmente he escrito así (jeje) y peus, si ofender ni mucho menos pero ya tengo los otros capítulos de esa manera, y pues realmente (da flojerilla cambiarla) jeje, aunque tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia para diferenciar a los personajes, a lo mismo con el ambiente…pues si es muy importante, y a lo positivo me alegra que te haya gustado :D

**Mira Black-Lupin: **y yo prometo, y aquí esta el siguiente, y estate atenta pues ya tengo el tercero y toy escribiendo el cuarto ya…

**ChoofiLupin: **jeje, aquí esta el capitulo que esperabas con tanta ansia….jeje al igual que yo

**Diony Black Potter: **lamento haber borrado asi el capitulo pero no podía dejarlo sin sus reviews, pero gracias por el review de este capitulo y por favor si no lees este, tu contestación estára señalada en el siguiente capitulo…para que pases aquí jeje…

Jamás supo como se había llegado a enamorar de aquella chica…después de irse con Malfoy de haber matado a la única persona que creyó en ella, realmente no huía de los aurores huía de la chica…de sus sentimientos….¿como lo habían vuelto a contratar? Ni el lo sabía, lo que sabía era que ya no tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella, seguramente ella no querría ni verlo, digo mato a alguien sumamente importante para ella…  
Se sentó en su lugar y la vio llegar junto con la pelirroja que salía con el héroe de todos los tiempos , el que mato a Voldemort…bueno con su ayuda…ahora era el respetado Severus Snape, pues le habia tendido una trampa a Voldemort y con ayuda de Harry lo habia matado…peor haiba matado a Dumbledore eso era suficiente para que le no lo viese   
Llego con un aire fresco y sutil, haciendo captar las miradas de muchas personas a su alrededor, su inocencia, inteligencia y semejante belleza muchos chicos y ni tan chicos caían ante ella, aunque el corazón de la chica ya estuviera liado a alguien…un cierto pelirrojo que el odiaba y ahora mas que nunca…observo y vio que no lo saludo…sonrió para si mismo…pero tiempo después…vio que se fue a disculpar con el…esa sonrisa que parecía diosa… combinación de Atenea, Afrodita, Hera…y todas las diosas de todo el Olimpo quedarían sin lugar si ella entrase con esa sonrisa…¿¡pero que rábanos decía?! Realmente estaba enamorado de ella…

Lo único bueno de ese DIA…le bajaría puntos a Griffindor…pero a ella ¡jamás!...veía desde una esquina llegar a los Slytherin y a los Griffindor…y por último vio a una chica castaña entrar… espero un momento y entro…sin mas ni mas…entro seriamente al salón …ella estaba hasta el frente junto a sus dos amigos que parecían disgustados, razón para bajar puntos…llego hasta se escritorio…

-Bien!, hoy haremos la poción que esta escrita en el pizarrón, por favor no tiren los ingredientes al suelo, solo hay unos cuantos…tómenlos de el ropero que esta allá-dijo señalando un ropero color caoba, con su misma fría voz…la poción era: Ypsilon

Era una de las pociones mas complicadas…pero Hermione llevaba perfectamente bien las riendas, mientras veía como hervía echaba el cascabel d una serpiente…y el pobre de su novio no podía ni ver a las arañas, no les podía ni quitar las patitas…

Snape recorría los calderos, el de Harry cobraba un color verde botella (muy lejos del color de la poción)  
-veamos Potter…su poción esta pésima…10 puntos menos a Griffindor…mejorela.  
Al fin Harry y Snape se llevaban dentro de lo que cabe bien  
La de Ron era color negro…(mal, mal, mal)  
-¿¡NEGRO?!-dijo Snape-DICE ALLI ESPECIFICAMENTE 3 NO 6 DE PELOS DE DRAGON!-Snape estaba visiblemente enojado-¿¿LE PUSO LAS PATAS DE ARA–A?!  
Ron negó tímidamente buscando ayuda en Hermione, pero la chica estaba sumida en su poción  
-¿¡NO?! 30 PUNTOS MENOS A GRIFFINDOR Y HAGALA DE NUEVA CUENTA! DELETRIUS!-la poción desapareció inmediatamente  
Paso a la de Hermione, ella se puso un poco nerviosa, pero no dejo de concentrarse era un púrpura perfecto según el  
-bueno…esta bien…-el sonrió a Hermione, ella se sonrojo se le bajo el enojo...gracias a la sonrisa de la castaña

-bien…-dijo paseándose a otros calderos-afortunadamente no estaba Neville pues el chico le había salido caro…en cambio Hermione no..Jamás había roto nada…era genial… ¿genial? Hablaba como un adolescente con sus hormonas al tope…bueno eso era cierto…pero¡ ya no era adolescente!

-profesor?  
Snape volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella cálida voz  
-dígame Señorita Granger  
-aquí dice que son 3 hojas de phylum y solo tiene 1…  
-ah1- dijo como disculpándose vio los calderos de los demás Ron -no había usado sus hojas-tome las de l Señor Weasley……¿Cómo haría la poción Ron? No tenia ni idea  
Hermione pelo sus ojos como platos, el la vio y asintió, tomo sus hojas…y las hecho en trozos…  
-Termino rápidamente y la etiqueto…-sus manos rozaron al momento de dar y recibir poción, ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, no se querrían separar…peor era inevitable…  
Snape carraspeo e inspecciono la poción tenía trozos cafés flotando, esa era una poción bien hecha  
-bien Señorita Granger, al parecer fue la única poción bien hecha…10 puntos…  
Ahora si estaba sorprendida…  
-y ya se puede ir…  
-pero son dos horas con usted…  
-¿se quiere quedar?  
Hermione se lo pensó, si se quería quedar, para estar cerca de el, pero si le decía que si…iba a ir mal la cosa…negó con la cabeza  
-entonces recoja su lugar y váyase-dijo el con un toque de decepción en su voz, deseaba que se quedara, obviamente ella no querría quedarse en la mazmorras para que el la viese…sin hacer nada…cualquier estudiante en todos sus sentidos no le gustaría quedarse en la mazmorras, menos con el…una tristeza le inundo su ser…

-si profesor-Hermione fue a su lugar y guardo todo cuidadosamente, Malfoy la veía insistentemente, "miradas que matan" se decia ella….su poción habia termiado amarilla, le habia bajado 20 puntos…(cosa rara en Snape)  
Hermione se retiro de las mazmorras, sudaba tanto que creyo que era la mazmorras, obviamente no era eso…el no planeaba quitar su mano de la suya, subitamente una sonrisa aparecio en Hermione

En la mazmorras el sonrió ella se quedo helada, peor no quito su mano al momento…sonrió aun sabiendo que todos sus alumnos le veían, una sonrisa sincera y que el no habia visto aparecer en años…

La castaña llego a la sala común dispuesta a hacer la tarea de runas antiguas:la historia de cómo surgio

Rûn significa en gaélico y helrûn lo cual sugiere-me toco y no se opuso se decía ella misma es tan guapo-que le alfabeto se utilizaba en rituales mágicos. Se dice que las runas provienen-esos ojos…tan negros…es tan frio pero se que realmente el es…distinto-de los mismos dioses. Odín se colfo durante nueve dias en Yggdrasil-agh! No me puedo concentrar! ¿Por qué me tenia que enamorar de ti?

-de quien?-dijo una voz tras ella  
-¿Gin?-la chica se sonrojo muchisimo, hiba con el cabello de Ron  
-¿de quein? De Ron me supongo  
-supones mal….-dijo Hermione sabiendo lo que hacia…y estaba muy mal  
-¿Quién es?¿Dean? yo no tengo problemas con el, ¿Neville?  
Hermione nego...  
-veras el es un "poco" mas mayor que yo  
-¿maduritos ¿eh?-dijo Ginny pícaronamente  
Hermione asintio  
-¿es de mi familia?  
-.no…  
-veamos….¿quien puede ser?  
-mejor te digo…

Hermione vio llegar a su novio  
-¿y?  
-luego te digo…  
-¿decirle que preciosa?-dijo Ron exhausto  
-platica de mujeres…Ron…-dio Ginny comprendiendo todo-cosas de mujeres….  
-bueno…no necesito tanto detalle!Herms, voy a descansar tantito…  
-si, yo me voy a Aritmancia-dijo la chica  
-Snape…nos dejo hacer 10 pergaminos a Mafoy, Harry y a mi para escribir la poción Ypsilon…voy a descansar…luego te alcanzo en transformaciones…  
-si, en dos horas te veo  
-pobre…-dijo Ginny corriendo tras Hermione-voy contigo…rumbo a herbologia (quiere ser medimaga)  
-esta bien  
-y me dices quien es ese  
-esta bien-dijo Hermione resignada  
-¿y?  
Pues…es …Snape-dijo en un susurro audible solo para Ginny  
-¿¡estas loca?!  
-un poco…  
-ya veo…peor ¿Por qué el?  
-ni yo lo se…me ncantan sus ojos negros…se que no es como muestra ser  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Digo has de tener poderes especiales incomprensibles para la maoyira, es mas frio que el hielo del norte!  
-¿quein es mas frio?-dijo Luna  
Hermione volteoa ver aLuna ella hiba a periodismo, y Gabrielle a medimaga como Ginny  
-pues…este….  
-¿le podemos decir? Digo no creo que sea tan malo…es nuestra amiga -dijo Ginny  
-tienes razon  
Luna no comprendía la conversación  
-Snape…  
-eso todos lo sabíamos…  
-Hermione cree que es bueno  
Luna abrio mas su ojos azules  
Luna nego con la cabeza  
-a mi se me hace un buen maestro…  
-no de esa forma Luna…  
-estoy "enamorada de el  
-¿Cómo?-la Rubia no daba crédito a sus oídos…¿a ti?  
-nole diras a Neville…-dio Ginny la rubia negó  
-¿entonces a ti?-dijo Luna  
Hermione asintió  
-bueno…tambien es bueno de esa forma…-dijo la rubia despistadamente  
Hermione rió  
-creo que tiene razon-dijo Ginny  
-bueno chicas, me voy, tengo Aritmancia…  
-esta bien  
Hermione partió con rumbo derecho. La pelirroja y la rubia se despidieron y Luna entro al gran comedor viendo a Neville allí...solo..suspiro y camino para verlo si quiera unos minutos


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGELICA: **QUE BUEN DETALLE QUE ESTES DESPIERTA TAN ¿TEMPRANO? LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, Y AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO, UNO DE LOS QUE MÁS ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIR

**MIRA BLACK-LUPIN: **QUE BUEN PLAN QUE NO ESTES HACIENDO TU TESIS POR LEERME, (AUNQUE YTE RECOMIENDO QUE SI LA HAGAS JEJE)SINCERAMENTE TAMBIEN SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UNA DE MIS PAREJAS PREFERIDAS, Y AQUÍ ESTÁ EL TERCERO, EL QUE DA PIE AL ROMANCE…JEJE Y AUI ESTA SNAPE MÁS CELOSO QUE NUNCA!

**Y**** BLACK POTTER: **PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, TE RECOMIENDO QUE PASES AL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PUES ME EQUIVOQUE Y ALLI ESTÁ TU REVIEW, POR FAVOR SIGUE DEJANDO…

Los días pasaban sin previo aviso, Hermione soñaba con ese hombre, ese frio, hostil, sumamente misterioso, y con secretos que ocultaba tras esos ojos increíblemente negros….pero se suponia que debería vivir y cada pensamiento y cada fibra de su ser solo por Ron, se maldecía continuamente, con cada paso que daba hacia el pelirrojo…

Se arreglo rápidamente, era muy sencilla en su arreglo personal no quería ser un payaso…una linea sobre su parpado de color negro era más que suficiente, ese día se peino con el cabello en media cola con su fleco de lado…

Una sonrisa forzada apareció en su cara, buscaba a "el" con la mirada pero ¿donde estaría? 

-hola Herms…  
-hola Ron  
El chico abrazó a la castaña por la cintura abrigandola de aquel frio otoño y la beso dulce y lentamente en los labios  
"¿Por qué me haces esto más difícil? Ron….si tu supieras"  
Ella le devolvio el saludo de la manera correspondiente, abrazandolo por la nuca y entrelazando su mano a su cabello  
El solamente carraspeó… yella se sonrojo inmediatamente y ella se llevo a Ron a sentarse

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa con gran expectación de todos sus amigos  
-¿y eso?  
-eso ¿Qué? Harry  
-pues el beso, jamas los hemos visto así   
-pues es una muestra de nuestro cariño-respondió el pelirrojo  
-¡vaya muestras!  
-si hasta Snape se quedo boquiabierto-dijo Neville-sin palabras-solo ustedes lo logran…  
Hermione rió nerviosamente cosa que Ginny noto y Ron solto una estruendo carcajada  
Hermione lo siguió con sus ojos pues después de ellos, torturo a un Ravenclaw de primero  
"pobrecillo" (el niño claro)

---------------------------------------------------------

Snape, recordaba a la única mujer, una pequeña mujer, con sus ojos color miel que combinaban a al perfección con su caminar ligero, con su cabello ondulado y una magnifica inteligencia, y madurez Aunque el no llamase madurez al andar con ese para de seres humanos no evolucionados que no estaban a su altura ese Potter y ese Weasley que para rematarla era su novio…¡no sabia lo que pasaría con esa chica, el Severus Snape jamás habia estado enamorado de una chica! Y ahora era una chica, chica….

Se visitio con su usual túnica negra, se vio al espejo una vez mas, ¿Cómo iba a ser que una chica como Hermione Granger se fijaria en un vejete como el?

Supuso que nadie notaria que el entraría por la puerta de l gran comedor, mezclandose con los alumnos, tomo rumbo caminando placidamente hasta encontrarse con el peor cuadro para un enamorado la castaña besando a el pelirrojo

Carraspeo, debido a que no podía rticular palabra, la castaña tomo de la mano a su novio y caminaron hacia la mesa…el se quedo sin palabras, para el no era facil verla besandose con "ese" Weasley, el único Weasley que le había caido bien era Percyval, y ella había elegido estar con ese  
Debido a no haber podido molestar a la pareja, decidio molestar a un pequeño Ravenclaw que había chocado con el…

Después de la escena que montaron y de la clase de Transformaciones, Hermione decidió ir a "disculparse" con su profesor  
"excusa barata"-se dijo a sí misma, ella bien sabía que solo lo quería ver, pues ese día no le tocaba clases con el

-Hermione!  
-Ginny! ¿Cómo estas?  
-muy bien, nos acaba de tocar pociones ¿sabes? Y Snape está de lo más distraido…  
-¿a si?  
-oye, de casualidad no tendrás tu algo que ver con el?-dijo la pelirrijoa  
-¿yo?  
-si todo el castillo se entero-Luna sacó un papel doblado a la mitad-"Hermione y Ron Weasley se besaban en el Gran Comedor, hicieron algo prácticamente imposible, dejar a Snape mudo , desde el "Daily Hogwarts" les damos un fuerte aplauso"-Hermione solo se sonrojo  
-ah! Eso….  
-si, eso-dijo -¿no sera que?  
-que qué Gin?

Ginny la metio a un salón vacío  
-que tal vez, pero solo tal vez, a el le gustes tu  
Hermione soltó una carcajada al igual que Luna  
-Ginny ya no te voy a prestar mis novelas muggles

Alguien pasaba por allí y al escuchar las estruendas carcajadas se "resigno" a escuchar

-¿el? ¿enamorado? ¿de mi? Por favor Ginny, es una tontería  
-¿Por qué?  
-por que, es imposible que el me quiera….  
-¿Por qué imposible Herms?

El escuchante saltó al escuchar el nombre

-y ¿Qué si no? Todo es posible bien lo sabes tu-  
-Ginny, estamos hablando del frió y "no-quiero-a-nadie" Snape

Si alguien hubiese pasado por allí no se hubiese enterado de nada pues las chicas hablaban en susurros…pero para la persona que escuchaba llego a escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras

-el jamás se fijaria en la "come-libros" Granger-la chica comenzó a llorar, era definitivamente triste estar enamorado de alguien del que no sabía nada, y darse cuenta de que la persona de la que hablaba era….alguien imposible….

-estas loca!-dijo Ginny- Ron se fijo en ti, cualquier chico se fijaría en ti, y si el no lo hace, es un idiota…  
Hermione logro sacar una sonrisa del rostro

La persona sonrío inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre en la conversación, ella ¿enamorada? Y de el!  
-profesor, no sabía que le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas-dijo una rubia de ojos saltones  
-Lovegood, ¿no tiene usted clases?  
-no, vamos a la biblioteca  
-¿vamos?  
-Luna, espera!-dio un chico alto y de cabello negro  
-Loghmbottom, tal para cual, par de despistados…  
Hermione salió del salón junto con su amiga y vio a Neville y a Luna con Snape  
-pues seremos despistados, pero no escuchamos conversaciones tras puertas cerradas-dijo Luna suspicazmente, Snape solo levantó la ceja notoriamente  
Hermione abrió los ojos tal cual platos al igual que Ginny  
-si los veo fuera de clases de nueva cuenta a los cuatro-dijo viendo a Hermione más que a los demás-les impondré un castigo  
Snape aún feliz los paso de largo, ya no quería más penas con esos cuatro alumnos

-Luna ¿nos vamos?  
-te alcanzo allá Nev…tengo que hablar con ellas  
-esta bien Lun  
El pelinegro la beso y emprendió su rumbo hacia la biblioteca

-¿Qué paso Luna?  
-que vi a Snape escuchando su conversación ¿de que hablaban? Y ¿Por qué lloras?  
-hay una simple respuesta para esas dos preguntas Luna..-dijo GInny  
-si, el-dijo Hermione  
-¿el?-dijo señalando al profesor Snape  
Las dos chicas asintieron, y allí se dieron cuenta del tamaño del problema, Snape sabía que Hermione le quería, y probablemente, como no tuvo oportunidad de "jugar" con ella lo haría ahora, haciéndoselo saber a Ron  
¡QUE IMAGINACION TENIAN!

Snape estaba sumamente feliz, Granger estaba en enamorada de el… eso si era un ¿alivio?, eso significaba ¿Qué no quería a Weasley? Su sonrisa se amplio aún mas, al fin tendría algo con que molestarlo…¡eso era tener buena suerte!


	4. Chapter 4

Mira Black-Lupin

SInceramete ya tengo dos capítulos hechos y jeje, ni siquiera m habia dado cuenta, de que tenia reviews, jeje, ya sabes como es esto…y luego encima ehchale los examenes finales! Y toi viendo lo de mi carrera, bueno eso no es muy importante en este caso, si habra pelea entre ellos dos (Ron/Snape) pero aguanta un poco, y por lo mismo de la psicología de los personajes si me tardo un poco, aunque creo que me estan quedando bien. Pero aquel esta el cuarto capiitulo…

A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN: SIGAN HACIENDOLO, Y DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR! Y AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO UNO DE LOS QUE MAS ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIR.

Hermione caminaba lentamente su cabeza giraba involuntariamente, no deseaba que Ron se enterara de lo sucedido que era lo que seguramente ocurriría ese o unos días después…bien podría negarlo y hacer de niña buena, pero eso no le convenía después de que los "ojos negros" se enteraran de ello

Su cabello a media espalda le volvía loco, si era realidad lo que ella había dicho con la pelirroja Weasley eso era ¿algo bueno? Pues ahora no era el momento para "realizar" su sueño, el sueño que ya hacia tiempo tenía…

-Hermione  
-Ron!  
-¿en que piensas preciosa?  
-pues, que hoy….tenemos clases con Snape  
-ah!  
-y bien sabes que no me gustan…  
-lo se, a mi me fastidian…  
-creo que todos lo sabemos Ron-dijeron unos ojos verdes  
-Harry...¿como esta Ginny?  
-pues es tu hermana, pensé que te preocupabas por ella, bueno al menos eso dijiste al inicio del año  
-si, peor tu estas mas cerca de ella  
-obviamente soy su novio-dijo el pelinegro un poco alterado  
Hermione estaba sumida en su mundo, en el que solo ella y "el" estaban presentes

-bueno Harry, me tengo que ir, saludos a Ginny  
-de tu parte Ron  
-si, Harry

-oye Herms?  
-si Ron?  
-soy HARRY, tu otro amigo….¿me recuerdas?  
-si, lo siento mucho  
-¿Dónde estabas?  
-no me gusta que Ron y tu se la pasen peleando  
-no peleamos, solo hacemos como, pero tu, tu parecías que viajabas a otro mundo ¿no hiciste anda parecido verdad?  
-¿Qué?  
-transportarte…  
-no, Harry, no lo hice, es solo que estoy con unos cuantos problemas  
-¿con Ron?  
-no Harry, personales…  
-¿puedo escucharlos? O ¿quieres estar sola?  
-Harry deja en paz a Hermione  
-Ginny-dijo el pelinegro abrazando a su novia y besándola tiernamente  
-bueno, chicos-interrumpió Hermione-tengo que irme, me toca Aritmancia  
-¿todavía tomas eso?  
-si, Harry, al igual que tu y Ron toman Adivinación, ya saben que yo n tengo "mi ojo"  
Harry y Ginny rieron…y la castaña salio con rumbo a la torre de la profesora Vector

Hermione seguía caminando de la misma manera, una alumna le hizo que se tropezara y cayo con un dolor en el tobillo  
-lo siento-dijo la Hufflepuff-¿te llevo a la enfermeria?  
-no, estoy bien-dijo la castaña levantándose con ayuda de la chica  
-¿segura?  
-si-Hermione dio un paso y cayo al suelo de nueva cuenta  
-Will! ¡ayúdame!-grito la rubia  
-si-un chico alto se dejo ver, era el prefecto de Hufflepuff   
-¿Hermione?  
-hola Will…  
-deja la llevo a la enfermeria-le dijo a la chica  
-¿seguro Will?  
-si Ruthie…di al profesor Flitwick que voy para alla en un segundo  
-esta bien-le dijo al pelinegro con el cabello caído en la frente y con lentes  
La chica corrió a la clase

Will se quedo mientras le bajaba la calceta y le hacia un hechizo  
-mira esto dura un poco  
-oh! Si ¿vas para medimago verdad?  
-si…espero que no te duela Hermione, pero por si las dudas-el chico la cargo como si fuese una pluma Hermione llevaba su calceta y su zapato

Llegaron a la enfermería rápidamente, al parecer Will sabía el camino rápido  
-pues llegamos..  
Ella sonrió estupidamente  
-oye, Will, me preguntaba, ¿Quién es esa chica, con la que estabas?  
-es Ruthie  
-si escuche su nombre-dijo Hermione mientras se bajaba de el y brincaba un poco mientras el la sostenía de la cadera y ella se apoyaba en el  
Will sonrió  
-es mi novia-dijo ruborizándose  
-es muy bonita  
-y muy lista también  
-ya lo creo van en Hufflepuff

Un hombre alto y de cabello negro les dijo sin voltear  
-no debería de haber alumnos aquí señores-  
-profesor Snape-dijo Will haciendo que Hermione saliera de su trance- Hermione, se lastimó señor  
Snape no pudo ocultar su preocupación al verla deteniéndose de Will, esa chica no perdía el tiempo! Estaba con El Señor Khan, su "otro yo" pero que iba en hufflepuff (el es uno de los primeros de todas las clases) y luego estaba con Ron ¿Qué no se suponía que lo quería a el?

-déjela en esa camilla, y usted señor Khan, vallase a clases  
-si señor-Will la dejo en la camilla señalada-te cuidas Herms  
-si Will, y gracias-dio Hermione y luego susurro-saludos a Ruthie  
-lo hare  
Will salió con rumbo a su clase

-¡vaya señorita Granger, usted no pierde el tiempo!  
-¿disculpe?  
-ahora esta con el señor Kant -¿estoy?  
-Weasley, luego el…¿Quién sigue?  
Hermione rió  
-¿se burla usted de mi?  
-no profesor, el "señor" Khan, tiene novia, se llama Ruth, la chica rubia de bucles  
-¿Ruth Montgomery?  
-esa mera  
-ah!-un gran alivio invadió su ser  
-y ¿Cómo le sucedió?  
-¿Qué?-dijo de mala gana,  
-¿Cómo se cayo?  
-ah! Me tropecé con Ruthie  
-¿Ruthie?  
-si-dio tajantemente-¿Dónde está la enfermera?  
-se refiere a Poppy, esta gravemente enferma, está en San Mungo, y como yo se de esto, mientras la hermana de ella llega, yo me hago cargo  
-¿usted?  
Snape asintió  
¿Qué el destino o lo que fuese le quería jugar una mala pasada?-pensó Hermione

Snape la vio detenidamente, Hermione ya estaba recostada  
-¿puedo?  
-¿me queda de otra?  
El levanto una ceja  
"¡por que tienes que hacer esto más difícil?!?"  
EL vio el hueso de Hermione, no era tan malo, era solo una fractura salio un poco y regresó con un poco de algo negro y alcohol mágico  
-¿Qué es eso?-dijo la castaña con miedo  
-eesto?-dio señalando la "cosa" negra  
La chica asintió  
-pues, se lo tendrá que tomar  
-¿eso?  
-si, vaya que los Griffindor son valientes para unas coas pero para otras huyen  
-¡hey!  
-y otra cosa, se tendrá que quedar aquí, hasta que cure eso  
-si-dijo secamente  
-bien

Snape salío de alli, ¿Qué mas queria? Ahí la tenía tendida y no podía salir, la podría empezar a molestar preguntandole si era verdad lo que el escucho…

Hermione ahora estaba más preocupada, Snape estaba alli, ya no se sentía segura ¿Por qué se tendría que haber caído? Se maldijo mentalmente

Empezó a obscurecer y con la oscuridad llego el novio de la chica  
-Hermione!  
-Ron!  
-¿como estas. Princesa?  
"¿princesa? Es lo más patético que he escuchado en mi vida"  
-bien Ron…ya estoy un poco mejor  
-me entere de que Snape es el que cuida, por eso vine  
Hermione rió involuntariamente  
-ah! Te traje algo  
-¿Cómo?  
-si, a Fred y a George les esta llendo muy bien con la tienda y te compre esto

"Magos del antiguo Egipto , yo ya tengo ese"  
-Ron es grandioso, gracias  
-no hay de que, como se que estarás mucho tiempo aquí pues supuse que te gustaria esto  
-me gusta y mucho…  
El pelirrojo sonrió y beso a la castaña

-bueno joven Weasley es hora de que se vaya, ya va a ser la cena  
-si profesor…  
Hermione sonrió

Un tiempo después Hermione ya no sabía que hacer, Snape sabía y el pobre de Ron no tenía ni idea de que ella quería a alguien "mas", lo medito durante mucho tiempo

-¿sigue bien Granger?  
-¿Qué pasa conustedes y sus apellidos?  
-¿Cómo dice?  
-pues a mi no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido ¿sabe?  
-no no lo sabía  
-pues ahora lo sabe  
-si…ahora lo se-dijo friamente  
-y sabe que más  
-¿Qué Srita?  
-pues que usted me gusta y mucho…  
-¿Cómo dice?  
-no me diga que no nos escucho a Ginny y a mi  
-pues si, escuche una parte, pero de alli a que usted me lo diga es muy distinto  
-¡que si no!  
Snape estaba tan cerca de ella que ella no se resistió y lo beso tiernamente  
-mire Señorita Granger, me halaga-no sabia lo que hacia realmente-pero esto no puede ser, ¿lo comprende?  
-si-dijo ahogando unas lagrimas  
-bien-Snape se llevo su mano a sus labios cuando estuvo fuera de alli ¿ella lo había besado? ¿a el? ¿y el no respondió?

Escucho el llanto de Hermione hasta que la enfermería en completo silencio

Al siguiente día, Hermione estaba llista para irse, no queria ver a su profesor de pociones de nueva cuenta, ahora con más razon, al menos era Sabado y no iria a Hogsmeade

Salio de la enfermeria y Snape escucho el portazo, y vio que la cama de Hermione ya no había nada, se maldijo una y otra vez

Ya que casi todo el colegio se fue ella decidió hacer algo que jamás había hecho en mucho tiempo


	5. Chapter 5

_Ante todo una disculpa ENORMEEEEEEE lo tuve que volver a leer para volver a emprender el viaje que había dejado sin final hahaha chaleeeee aqui el capi_

_**judith178**_: muchas graciaaaaas! y perdona el retrasoooooooooo!

_**FIONA SNAPE**_: jojo yo seee yo seeeeeeeeeeeee T.T hace siglos que no veía esto pero ¡planeo seguir aquí! ¡el capiiiiiii! Yaaay!

_**Saruky**_: jejejeje puede puede...pero TODO TIENE UNA RAZÓN DE SER! asi que aqui esta el capi quinto, no es muchooooooooooooooooo pero prometo seguirle! ^^

_**sindzero**_**: **la canción si, es THE POLICE *¬* amo la canción con locura y pasión hahahaha, jajaaj y si PROMETO DE TODO CORAZÓN SEGUIRLO CONTINUANDO!

"Lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde,

es que mueras por mí"

Joaquín Sabina. Contigo

La quería, si. Era una verdad irreconciliable, una verdad con la cual se queria mentir. La chica de ojos castaños le habia dicho que le gustaba. Y el con su ánimo Slytherin quería regresarle los sentimientos dados...pero ¡por algo no era un Griffindor! ¡cobarde, maldito imbécil murciélago! (cómo sino supieran que los alumnos le llamaban así) Pero ¡era una alumna! ¡no podía ir besándola así como así!

Dio un bufido y ahogo el dolor punzante en una copa de cognac. Y bien era un Slytherin y tanta cursilería no era lo suyo, pero si tan sólo pudiera besarla una vez más...¡basta Snape! ¡se racional!

Hermione por su parte lloraba a mares callados que sólo podía escuchar Ginny en la habitación para chicas de séptimo

-odio esto Gin

-Herms...todo pasa por algo

-¡estúpido algo!-dijo riendo un poco

-bien...si puedes hacer chistes en tu estado, es algo bueno-dijo la pelirroja a su amiga

-es...injusto-dijo ahogando un pujido

-lo se...lo se, pero tienes a Ron

- ¬¬ no me es suficiente Gin...se que-volvió a zurcar lagrimas bajo las rodillas que la guardaban

-oh...Herms...-la amiga la abrazó tierna y calladamente como una madre protege a una hija cuando cae-

-¿puedes dejarme sola un momento...quiero...

-si, no hay problemas

-y NO LE DIGAS A TU HERMANO...NI A HARRY

-no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo.

El siguiente día Hermione no quería nada de nadie. Pero tendría que sobrellevar el que aquel hombre no la quisiera, que por más que respirara y sintiera que el mundo se le venía encima cuando lo veía tendría que poner buena cara.

Y para colmo de males su primera clase era con "el"

Suspiró juntando el poco valor que le quedaba. BENDITO VALOR GRIFFINDOR.

Ron sonrió al verla entrar apartándole un lugar a su lado

-hola preciosa...

-hola-dijo sonriendo amablemente-¿por que no me esperaste?

-estabas hablando con Ginny ¿recuerdas?-dijo divertido

¡oh si!1 hablaban de Harry

Entonces entró como ráfaga de aire frio, helado sin bondad en sus ojos.

-¡la poción esta en el pizarron inútiles, ¡hagnla! o...¿esperan que los lleve de la mano?

-viene de peor humor-dijo Harry y ambos amigos asintieron

-Señor Weasley veo que aún le tiene miedo a las arañas, una lástima con esta poción ¿verdad?

Ron estaba rojo de furia.

-¡bien! no creo que le ayude sentarse al lado de su noviecita-desden brotaba por sus poros. La quería pero odiaba que estuviera con ese imbécil bueno para nada Weasley ¡idiota y mil veces idiota! …no haberle dicho nada cambiaba su humor ¡efectivamente!-¡CAMBIESE, EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-pero...

-¿pero? ¿se atreve a contradecirme? 50 puntos menos para Griffindor!

Hubo quejas por parte de los leones y burlas agradecidas por parte de los Slytherin

-¡al trabajo! ¡no es un show!

La clase se sumió en silencio sepulcral donde Hermione vagaba entre los recuerdos del día anterior sumida en la poción. Si la clase sería asi, al menos no tendría mucho que decir.

El día pasó sin novedad al frente, novedad era mantener la cara de felicidad cuando la realidad era otra.

Escabullía su mirada a la mesa de los profesores viendo si la veía. Nada. Ni una mirada. Bufó. ¡idiotez era enamorarse de el!

Quizá era una estupidez hacer sufrir al Weasley, pero le causaba más placer que ninguna cosa.

-Hola Won!-dijo una vocecita tinglinteante

-Gabrielle!...¿como estas?

-bien...bien, quegia veg si me podia expicag sogre pociones hay ciegtas coas que no comprendo...

-¿pociones?-dijo sonriente-te ayudaría pero creo que la buena aqui es Gin, o Hermione...¿hablaste con ellas?

La decepción se le veía en el rostro rubio

-hum...no...pego voy a buscaglas gacias

-si requieres ayuda-dijo viendo como se retiraba la pequeña rubia de ojos azules-en algo más...hum...no dudes en preguntarme

Se le iluminaron los ojos casi instantáneamente, Sonrió y dio un cabezazo.

-Señor Weasley-tengo entendido que tiene novia

-O.O y a usted que le importa

-10 puntos menos para Griffindor….

Ron creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa socarrona y siguió caminando por su rumbo

Quizá no todo estaba perdido...

Hermione se quería refugiar de las preguntas incesantes de su novio. ¿estaba bien? ¿la llevaba a la enfermería? ¿quería algo? Por que todo se resumía a un nombre: Snape. Si el no hubiera estado en la enfermería...si el no se hubiera colado a su mente, si el...¡estúpido sentimiento! ¡no la quería! ¿para que seguir pensando en unicornios y arco iris cuando la vida le daba cielos grises y "Fluffys". La mejor idea era ir a la biblioteca y hacer un poco de lectura ligera.

Sin lugar a dudas Hogwarts parecìa madame pudipie! Cambió de rumbo hacia la biblioteca donde sabía que no haría mucho mal y bola de estudiantes hormonados incapaces de controlarse.

-Señorita Pince-saludó cortésmente

-Profesor Snape

Y caminó entre libros para tener lectura fresca. Y alli, escondida entre la poca multitud de alumnos. La castaña de ojos madera llorando suavemente.


End file.
